In present day passenger cars, the radiator grill is either structurally integrated with the bumper so as to form a one-piece unit, or the grill is a separate component which is attached to the bumper with bolts. Both arrangements have certain shortcomings. The shortcoming of the unitized arrangement is that changes in the grill design in conjunction with periodic model changes of cars are usually associated with costly investments for new bumper tools. The disadvantage of the conventional two-part bumper grill arrangement is the relatively high assembly costs entailed in securing the grill to the bumper. Another consideration of the conventional two-part arrangement is that the gap between the grill and the upper edge of the bumper is not very pleasing to the eye, especially if that gap, due to manufacturing tolerances, is relatively wide.